The Lost Sister
by Ravelt
Summary: Yuri actually has a little sister. But he thought that she's been killed along with his father. But she's back as Roger's assistant and it will going to change his life. Little a bit romance and tragedy. Sorry for my bad english languages.
1. Chapter 1

Alright! My first Shadow Hearts fanfiction. I hope you like it! Sorry for my bad english languages.

**The Kidnapped!**

Roger Bacon was missing! After Yuri and his companion found out that he's been kidnapped to St .Marguerite (and must do a transaction to Nicolai), They're gone to there. About one hour later after they're left, appeared a certain person, wearing a black coat was go inside to Roger's house. Looking around, and then find something. It's a piece of paper. That person was looked at that and suddenly ran off, leaving that paper to the floor. The paper that person left it's actually showing a picture of something very important! (Try guess it!)

In St. Marguerite, while Yuri and the other (except Blanca) were caught in the jail, they have to turned into a guinea-pig for Veronica's experiment. Blanca, who's managed to run away from Veronica's sleeping perfume, trying to get inside and save them. But the guard it's to tight! This white wolf have to be very careful, so the soldiers won't find him. Room after room, Blanca keep seaching the jail key but didn't find it at all and his end up been found by the soldiers. He's managed to run away but get injured because of the fight before. He's keep running until the road it's dead end ! Blanca doesn't know what to do. When the moment to get caught, suddenly appeared that black-coat person behind them and attack them uncouncious. It's saved our white wolf's life! Then, this person searching for something in their pocket and found a key! Blanca realized that's a prison key and pull that person's coat so can look down to him.

"Bow worf worf urf urf urf!"( Can I have that key, please?), said Blanca.

"Woof woof woof urf urf worf worf worf !" ( I need it to save my friends! Hear me?), said Blanca even more satisfied that before.

Silent for a while and Blanca realized something.

"Am I that stupid? Why I have to said that ? I'm a wolf! He'll never understand my language! Don't tell me, I've got an idiot-virus from that stupid!", thought Blanca (he means Yuri).

But without know it, that person giving the key to Blanca.

"Here.", Said that black coat person.

Blanca looking to the key and then to that person.

"You need this to save your friends, right? Go ahead, take it.", said that person.

When about to leave, that person waving his/her hand to that white wolf.

"Better hurry now! I hope we can meet again!", said that person and left him alone.

Blanca petrified for a while.

"No...Way! That's a girl! I thought she's a man! And...she's understand me? How could that be?... Okay, no time. Better hurry up!", thought Blanca and then go for searching the prison.

After find a way to the prison, (either defeated Veronica's "little pet", Oscar.) Blanca rescued Yuri and the others. And then they're once again going to rescue Roger from our villain organization, Sapientes Gladio.

All right, it's done! I hope you're enjoyed it! Please review! Next Chapter I'll show you my character's profile! Try to describe it!(laugh)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! The Second Chapter is done! I hope you like it! Sorry for my bad english languages.

**Roger's assistant**

When they're in the way to the place where Roger's been abducted, they're meet a person either that trying to lock off that door. Blanca who's noticed that familiar black coat, greet her with barking and she's noticed the white wolf's sound.

"Oh, we meet again !", greet a black-coat girl to him.

"Worf worf! (Hello again!)", Blanca replied.

Then she's looking his "unique" companions and look again to Blanca.

"So this is your friends that you're talked about ? They're really unique!", said a girl happily.

"Woof woof aurf aurf worf! (They sure are!), said Blanca

"I see. Well, glad to hear it.", said that young girl

Everyone were shocked especially Yuri who's freaking out after hearing the girl just said to their white wolf companion.

"Y-You...can understand what Blanca's said?", said red-ponytail haired woman with confusing face.

"Um...a little. I once learned it from my friend in the England. But, it's not a big deal at all! ", said the young girl proudly.

("Actually, it IS a big deal to us !"), thought our companions to her.

"So you're name is Blanca, right ? What a nice name.", said that black coat person with touching his fur.

Our other companion just only looking at them. Silent for moment then...

"Hey, little girl. What are you doing in the place like this? It's too dangerous 'ya know!", said young Harmonixer.

" I know that... but I just can't leave this place. I'm here to rescue someone."

" Rescue? ", said Joachim curiosly

The girl nodded ,"That's right. He's been kidnapped in this place. I've already searched the whole of area for a couple hours ago. But I can't find him at all. How about you? You must have a reason why you all in here either after you've get caught.", a mysterious girl asked

" ...Let's just say that we have a same purpose like you. We're here to save someone too. And here's the door where he is there now, maybe. ", Yuri answered, pointing his finger to the door in front of them.

" I guess we're same. I sensed his aura in there. And it looks like we'll have a little problem inside. Better be careful now." , said that girl seriously.

" What do you mean ?", asked the young man Harmonixer to her

"...Anyway, You have a key to open this door?", asked the girl

" Uh, yeah.", answered Yuri

" Okay, better get ready now.", said the black coat girl

After they're prepared everything. Yuri and the others open the door. And then they're found a certain old man inside. A very familiar one.

"ROGER!", said Yuri and the black coat girl at the same time.

**_Note : You know what will going happen next . So... I'm going to fast forward. After they're already defeated God Hand (Lenny) and rescued Roger (the slapping head and of course the name that we can give him)..._**

" Roger, are you okay?", said the worrying black coat girl.

" ...Farah, Is that you?", asked Roger

" Yes, It's me.", answered the black coat

Yuri thought something,"Farah? That name...It looks familiar."

"Yuri, are you alright?", said Karin with worrying face.

That question made him to get back to the reality. "Huh...oh yeah, I'm fine."

Then they're go back to the Wales once again .

Sorry if the story is getting weird. I'm not good at story-maker like this. Hope you understand it. Oh, I've already promised to you all about the character's profile. Well, here she is :

Farah Fortedge.H.

Age : 15

Gender : female

Weapon : staff

Nationallity : Japan-England

Affinity : none

Ability : summon

Personalities : kind, caring, loyal, tough but very mysterious

Describes : violet eyes, long straight black haired, pointed-nose, pale skin, possible her face look like Halley but much girly, pretty thin (about 40-45 kg), pretty tall ( about 150 cm), wearing a black coat (there's a hidden hood in her coat), short dark blue skirt and pants, has an ruby earring on her left ear, using a pair of leather gloves, a leather boots, and a long white socks.


End file.
